sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Olivia Holt
| birth_place = Germantown, Tennessee, U.S. |residence = Los Angeles, California |nationality = American | occupation = | years_active = 2009–present | module = }} | instrument = Vocals | label = Hollywood | associated_acts = | website = }} }} Olivia Hastings Holt (born August 5, 1997 ) is an American actress and singer. She starred in the Disney XD series Kickin' It, Disney Channel Original Movie Girl vs. Monster, and the Disney Channel Original Series I Didn't Do It. Her debut EP, Olivia, was released on Hollywood Records on July 15, 2016. In 2018, she began portraying Tandy Bowen / Dagger in the Freeform series Cloak & Dagger. Early life Holt was born in Germantown, Tennessee, to Mark and Kim Holt. She has two siblings. At age three, her family moved to Nesbit, Mississippi, where she grew up after briefly living in Memphis, Tennessee. Growing up, she took gymnastics classes for seven years."Get to Know Kickin' It's Olivia Holt," Seventeen, March 6, 2012. In 2011, she moved to Los Angeles with her family. Career Television Holt began her acting career in local theater productions. She started appearing in television commercials at the age of 10, for products including Hasbro, Kidz Bop 14, Mattel, Bratz dolls, Littlest Pet Shop, and Girl Gourmet. "Teen Queen!" Disney Channel. Accessed July 14, 2016. Possessing skills in gymnastics, Holt was cast in Disney XD's martial arts comedy Kickin' It, which premiered on June 13, 2011.Phillip Picardi (March 2, 2016), "You're About to See Olivia Holt Like You've NEVER Seen Her Before," Teen Vogue. She played the role of Kim in the series, as a main character in seasons 1–3, and as a special guest on three episodes in season 4."Exclusive: Kim Comes Back On Disney XD's Kickin' It!" Tiger Beat, August 4, 2014. She starred in the 2012 Disney Channel Original Movie Girl vs. Monster, playing the lead character Skylar Lewis, a teenager who discovers that her family have long worked as monster hunters, and she is next in line. She left Kickin' It as a regular after season 3 to star in the Disney Channel half-hour comedy series I Didn't Do It, which premiered on January 17, 2014. The series follows five friends, including Holt's character, Lindy Watson, a nerdy, athletic, social outcast.Philiana Ng (June 18, 2013), "Disney Channel Greenlights Twins Comedy Series starring Olivia Holt," The Hollywood Reporter. The series ended on October 16, 2015, after two seasons. In January 2017 Holt was cast as Tandy Bowen / Dagger, one of the lead characters, in the Freeform and Marvel Comics television series Marvel's Cloak & Dagger. Film In November 2014, Holt joined the cast of the drama Same Kind of Different as Me, directed by Michael Carney and also starring Greg Kinnear and Renée Zellweger,Rebecca Ford (November 7, 2014), "Disney Channel Star Olivia Holt Joins 'Same Kind of Different as Me'," The Hollywood Reporter. who play her character's parents in the film.Elizabeth Denton, "Olivia Holt on Dealing with Acne, Ignoring the Haters and Staying True to Yourself," Seventeen, March 9, 2016. The film was released in October 2017. In November 2015, it was announced that Holt had been cast in a lead role in the indie comedy Class Rank, directed by Eric Stoltz.Ross A. Lincoln (November 20, 2015), "Olivia Holt To Star In Indie 'Class Rank' Directed By Eric Stoltz," Deadline Hollywood. In May 2016, it was announced that she would star alongside Ross Lynch in Status Update, directed by Scott Speer, with filming to commence the following month in Vancouver, Canada.Pamela McClintock (May 2, 2016), "Cannes: Disney Channel Stars Ross Lynch, Olivia Holt Cast in 'Status Update'," The Hollywood Reporter.Jennifer Maldonado (June 24, 2016), "Watch Olivia Holt's Music Video for 'Phoenix'," M Magazine. Music Holt recorded three songs for the 2012 film Girl vs. Monster, in which she also starred. The songs were featured on the compilation Make Your Mark: Ultimate Playlist. She won a 2013 Radio Disney Music Award for Best Crush Song for "Had Me @ Hello", which was featured in the film. She also recorded a cover version of "Winter Wonderland" for the 2012 Disney Channel Holiday Playlist album."Disney XD's 'Kickin' It' Star Olivia Holt on WCL," Windy City Live. Accessed July 14, 2016. Her song "Carry On" was the theme song for the 2014 Disneynature film Bears. In October 2014, Holt signed a record deal with Hollywood Records. Her debut single, "Phoenix", came out on May 13, 2016. The music video was released on June 23, 2016.Samantha Simon (May 20, 2016), "Olivia Holt Talks Music, Mascara, Pizza Toppings, and More," InStyle.Mariah Haas (May 13, 2016), "Olivia Holt Is 'Super Stoked for Everyone to Hear' Her New Single 'Phoenix'," People. Olivia, her debut EP, was released on July 15, 2016.Kristine Hope Kowalski (June 24, 2016), "Olivia Holt Reveals Her Debut EP's Release Date + Cover Art," Twist. In 2016, Holt went on her first tour, the Rise of a Phoenix Tour, with Ryland Lynch, Isac Elliot and Forever in Your Mind.Sarah Lane (November 16, 2016), "Going Out Guide for Northern Virginia, Nov. 17-23, 2016," The Washington Post. She and Forever in Your Mind also performed at the 2016 TJ Martell Family Foundation Day in Los Angeles on October 9, 2016."Olivia Holt & Forever In Your Mind To Perform at TJ Martell's Family Day 2016," Just Jared Jr, September 23, 2016. In April 2017, she was picked as Elvis Duran's Artist of the Month appearing on NBC's Today show with Hoda Kotb and Kathie Lee Gifford performing her hit "History". Her single "Generous", which was written by Fransisca Hall and MoZella, was released on September 22, 2017. The song's music video was directed by Chris Applebaum.Mike Wass, "Olivia Holt Follows Up 'History' With New Single 'Generous'," Idolator, September 12, 2017. Endorsements In 2013, Holt partnered with mobile gaming system maker PlayMG as a spokesperson and part owner, to help the company develop new versions of its app-based games.Marc Graser (July 17, 2013), "PlayMG Turns to Disney Star Olivia Holt to Promote Mobile Gaming to Kids," Variety. She was announced as a brand ambassador for Neutrogena in March 2016. Filmography Discography Extended plays Singles As featuring artist Promotional singles Other appearances Music videos Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:1997 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Mississippi Category:Actresses from Tennessee Category:American child actresses Category:American television actresses Category:People from Nesbit, Mississippi Category:People from Germantown, Tennessee Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Artists from Tennessee Category:Hollywood Records artists Category:American female pop singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:21st-century American women singers